Shadows in The Dark
by Sends
Summary: Tidak bisa kau lihat, tapi bisa kau rasakan. Tidak bisa kau sentuh tapi ia bisa menyentuh relung hatimu. Namun saat kau sudah menyadarinya, kau sadar bahwa kau tidak dapat meraihnya.


Waktu terasa enggan berlalu kala gadis itu terpaksa harus berdiam diri di pembaringannya. Terpejam dalam kedamaian di tengah pilu. Air mata akan mengering setelah ia membuka matanya. Sungguh, hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi untuk selamanya.

-OoO-

Shadows in The Dark

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta

-OoO-

Panggilan dari petugas kebersihan membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika, seorang gadis muda berambut pirang pendek. Gadis itu bergegas mengemas barang-barangnya dan segera meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit, gadis itu sudah sampai ke parkiran. Mata birunya tidak melihat satu pun kendaraan terparkir di sana selain mobilnya sendiri. Ia mulai sadar bahwa sepertinya ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk terus bekerja. Tapi jauh di dalam relung hatinya, ia sebenarnya memiliki alasan lain. Entah apa. Kurapika tidak ingin terlalu memperhatikannya. Ya, hanya saja Ia mungkin sudah terlalu sering melamun dan mengandalkan semuanya pada intuisinya sendiri.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Kurapika menoleh. Ia melihat seseorang di sana, sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali lagi, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Ya, kurasa begitu. Kau sendiri juga baru pulang sekarang."

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapan Kurapika. "Lain kali kau sebaiknya pulang lebih awal. Kalau tidak orang tuamu akan khawatir. Apa kau sudah menghubungi mereka sebelumnya?"

"Belum. Tapi aku akan langsung pulang. Banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku di rumah."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah satu sama lain. Kurapika menyalakan mesin mobil lalu segera beranjak pulang.

Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai mewarnai keindahan kota pada malam hari. Tangan gadis itu menyalakan radio mobilnya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Kurapika selalu merasa senang setiap kali ia mendengarkan musik di radio. Ia juga senang setiap kali penyiar radio mulai membacakan surat-surat pembaca yang masuk ke studio. Keduanya serasa membangkitkan gairah hidupnya. Terkadang ia bingung kenapa ia tidak berhenti saja dari pekerjaan kantornya dan beralih profesi menjadi seorang penyiar.

Gadis itu ikut bersenandung saat lagu favoritnya mulai diputar. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu, ia mendengar bunyi ponselnya. Ia meraba-raba tasnya untuk menemukan ponsel putihnya. Setelah menemukan ponsel itu, Kurapika segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Hal-"

Panggilan tiba-tiba saja terputus. Kurapika mengernyit sebelum menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Tidak lama berselang, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kurapika kembali harus mengacak-acak isi tasnya untuk menemukan ponselnya. Sayang sekali kali ini ia sangat kesulitan. Dengan terpaksa ia menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Ah, halo... Kurapika? Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah? Ibu dan ayah menunggumu di tempat biasa."

"Aku masih di jalan. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi sampai."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ibu menunggumu, sayang. Cepatlah datang. Sampai jumpa," kata ibunya sebelum langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

Kurapika melempar ponselnya asal. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang. Tapi perintah ibunya mutlak adanya. Menolak hari ini dan kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan sampai kemarahannya mereda.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu telah sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Benar saja, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya di sebuah meja berukuran sedang berbentuk bundar di bagian kiri ruangan. Dengan malas Kurapika berjalan mendekati meja kedua orang tuanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kita tinggal menunggu seorang lagi," ujar ibunya dengan wajah bahagia.

Kurapika merasa dirinya sedikit menyebalkan karena merasa kurang senang karena senyum ibunya. Ya, dia tahu pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Hanya saja ia belum dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh ibunya. Satu hal, ini pasti bukan hal yang baik. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai hal ini.

"Aku masih sangat lelah, ibu. Bisakah aku pulang lebih awal?"

"Jangan mempermalukan ibu, Kurapika. Ayah dan ibu sudah menyiapkan ini dengan baik."

Kurapika melirik ayahnya dengan tatapan sendu, namun ayahnya hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya. Tepat! Semua ini pasti keinginan ibunya. Sama sekali tidak ada campur tangan dari ayahnya. Sungguh malang hidupnya. Demi Tuhan, ibunya adalah orang paling otoriter yang pernah ia temui! Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk mulai menghantuinya. Membuat gadis pirang itu semakin resah.

"Itu dia orangnya," seru ibunya tiba-tiba. "Ayo beri salam, Kurapika."

Kurapika bangkit berdiri dan menjabat tangan pemuda berambut perak yang saat ini sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. "Kurapika," kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Kenapa formal begitu? Kita bahkan baru saja berpisah beberapa saat lalu, dan sekarang kau bersikap seakan tidak mengenalku."

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali. Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" sela ibu Kurapika. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal, Killua?"

Andai saja Kurapika tidak menghormati ibunya, mungkin ia sudah menggebrak meja saat ini dan pergi meninggalkan restoran ini. Apa-apaan ini? Perjodohan? Pertunangan? Atau lebih buruknya pernikahan? Kurapika mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan meneguk segelas air dingin.

"Kurapika, perkenalkan. Killua ini adalah pamanmu," sambung ibunya lagi. "Usianya memang tidak jauh darimu, tapi dia benar-benar pamanmu. Berterima kasihlah kepadanya. Berkat bantuannya kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Lengkungan tipis langsung terpatri di wajah cantik Kurapika. Kini ia bisa lebih tenang karena ia tahu acara malam ini bukanlah perjodohan atau semacamnya. Siapa yang tidak sebal kalau kehidupan pribadinya dicampuri oleh orang lain?

"Terima kasih, paman," kata Kurapika kepada Killua.

"Kalian lebih cocok menjadi sepupu," timpal ayah Kurapika.

"Sudah-sudah," sela ibu Kurapika cepat. "Ayo, silahkan duduk. Lebih baik kita segera makan malam."

Kurapika dan Killua kemudian duduk. Pemuda berambut perak itu duduk tepat di samping Kurapika. Sebelum mengambil serbetnya, si pemuda pirang mendekatkan diri pada Kurapika dan berbisik, "Sama-sama, keponakan."

-OoO-

Bunyi alarm membangunkan Kurapika dari tidur nyenyaknya. Matanya masih terasa berat, tapi ia harus segera bangun. Tangannya meraba-raba meja kecil di sampingnya dan langsung mematikan alarmnya. Masih dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Kurapika berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'_Hati-hati_'

Kurapika membuka matanya sedikit ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Ia yakin sekali kalau itu bukan suaranya. Gadis itu cukup cerdas untuk membedakan hal yang rasional dan tidak. Ia menyimpulkan kalau ia berkhayal karena masih mengantuk. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja ia menendang benda yang sangat keras. Mata birunya langsung terbelalak. Dilihatnya bahwa ia baru saja menendang kaki kursi. Kurapika langsung merintih kesakitan.

"Astaga, ada apa denganmu Kurapika?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

-OoO-

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika," sapa Killua.

Gadis bermata biru itu memaksakan sebuah senyum kepada pamannya. "Selamat pagi, paman."

"Tidak, panggil aku Killua. Akan sangat memalukan kalau pemuda tampan sepertiku dipanggil paman olehmu."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," balas Kurapika sekenanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Killua begitu saja.

"Hei, Kurapika," panggil Killua lagi. "Divisi kita akan berlibur di pulau minggu depan. Apa kau juga ikut?"

'_Pertimbangkan lagi_'

Kurapika tersentak kaget. Ia mendengar suara asing itu lagi. Suara yang ia dengar tadi pagi. Haruskah ia mendengarkan suara itu?

"Ada apa? Setiap divisi memang sering mengadakan acara liburan masing-masing. Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu."

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "A-aku ikut. Aku tidak terkejut. Hanya saja aku... Ya, maksudku aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Killua sedikit kebingungan, namun ia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. "Baik, aku akan menghubungimu lebih lanjut nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Kurapika menatap punggung Killua yang berjalan menjauh. Ia mendesah lega setelah pemuda itu pergi. Ia meletakkan kepalan tangannya tepat di depan dadanya. Detak jantungnya terasa tidak karuan. Ia sangat terkejut mendengat suara asing itu. Segera saja ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Apa kemarin ia mabuk? Ataukah ia kena kutuk?

'_Jangan_'

Langkah Kurapika terhenti. Napasnya tercekat. Sekali lagi ia dapat mendengar suara itu bergema di kepalanya. Suara bariton itu terus terdengar sejak pagi, membuat Kurapika menjadi tidak nyaman.

'Ini hanya ilusi, Kurapika,' kata gadis itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Suara itu terdengar lembut, namun tetap saja membuat Kurapika merinding ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak merasa takut bila suara asing tiba-tiba saja menggema di kepalamu? Ada yang aneh dari suara itu. Kurapika sangat yakin ketika ia mendengarnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Terdengar familiar di telinganya namun asing di benaknya. Aneh sekali. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran bodohnya.

"Kau hanya berilusi, Kurapika," katanya sekali lagi, meyakinkan diri.

'_Selalu_'

Langkahnya terhenti lagi. Sekarang ia mulai yakin kalau ia tidak berilusi.

-OoO-

Aroma pie apel tercium di seluruh dapur begitu Kurapika membuka oven. Ia mengambil sarung tangan lalu mengambil pie itu. Setalah menyajikan pie itu di atas meja, ia mengambil pisau dan memotong pie itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Anakku memang sudah besar rupanya."

"Ayah bisa saja. Yang bisa kubuat hanya pie apel. Tentu saja hanya ini yang bisa aku hidangkan untuk ayah dan ibu," timpal Kurapika seraya menyerahkan sepotong pie apel pada ayahnya.

"Padahal ibu masih ingat saat kau berebut pie di rumah nenek. Sekarang kau tidak perlu berebut lagi, kau bisa membuatnya sendiri."

Kurapika duduk di samping ayahnya lalu mengambil sepotong pie untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memasukkan satu potong pie kecil di mulutnya kemudian terdiam sesaat.

"Ibu, ayah. Divisiku akan berlibur ke pulau minggu depan. Aku akan pergi bersama Killua."

Raut wajah kedua orang tuanya langsung berubah seketika. Kurapika menyadari hal tersebut. Ibu dan ayahnya saling berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum ibunya memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji ingin menemani ibu belanja hari itu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Ayah akan membawamu berlibur ketempat lain minggu depan."

Setelah memasukkan potongan pie lain ke mulutnya, gadis itu berbicara lagi. "Killua akan menjemputku nanti. Mungkin kami akan tinggal di sana selama tiga hari. Ayolah ibu, aku janji akan jadi anak baik."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh dari pamanmu," jawab ibunya dengan senyum lirih. "Ibu khawatir kemana pun kau pergi sejak liburanmu tahun lalu."

Oh, Kurapika baru bisa mengerti sekarang. Ternyata orang tuanya masih saja mengkhawatirkan dirinya akibat kecelakaan yang ia alami tahun kemarin. Saat itu ia berlibur bersama teman-temannya, namun ia mengalami kecelakaan fatal hingga koma selama dua minggu. Tentu saja itu menjadi suatu pukulan keras bagi kedua orang tuanya. Kini ia mulai mengerti kenapa orang tuanya terus bersikap berlebihan padanya. Bahkan mereka sampai harus 'memaksa' Kurapika bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan pamannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menyadari hal ini dari dulu. Tapi, tetap saja Kurapika tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya.

"Terima kasih ayah, ibu," katanya sembari memeluk kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Tapi, berjanjilah pada ibu kau akan berhati-hati dan selalu berada di dekat pamanmu."

DEG! Jantungnya berdebar ketika mendengar kata 'hati'hati' dari ibunya. Kata itu mengingatkannya pada suara misterius yang terus menggema di kepalanya. Lalu, kemana suara itu? Kenapa suara itu tidak lagi menggema? Apakah suara itu hanyalah telepati dari ibunya?

'_Bukan_'

Sekali lagi untuk hari ini, Kurapika harus mendesah sebal. Karena suara itu memang nyata! Dan ia harus mengakui hal itu. Bukan hanya bergema di kepalanya, suara itu malah bisa membalas pertanyaannya. Menyadari hal itu, Kurapika merasa semakin sebal saja.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamarku saja."

"Selamat malam, Kurapika," kata kedua orang tuanya bersamaan.

Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian yang ia alami kemarin. Mulai dari pagi hari sampai malam. Berharap ia bisa mendapatkan penjelasan mengapa suara misterius ini bisa sampai mengusik ketenangan hidupnya. Hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak merasa melakukan hal aneh apapun kemarin. Pemikiran negatif mulai hinggap di benaknya. Mungkinkah ia sudah menabrak mahluk halus? Mungkin juga ia tidak menyalakan lampu mobil hingga menabrak orang kemarin. Ia berpikir lagi. Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kalau ia menabrak seseorang, pasti hantunya tidak akan memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati tadi pagi. Bahkan mungkin hantu orang itu akan mencelakakannya.

Masih berkutat dengan pemikiran yang sama, Kurapika jatuh tertidur. Dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi berada di sebuah jalan yang sangat besar. Mobil-mobil berhenti di sembarang tempat dan berada dalam kondisi berantakan.

"Apa terjadi badai di sini?" gumam Kurapika.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu mobil yang terdekat dengannya namun tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Begitu ia melihat kesekelilingnya, ia mulai yakin kalau ia benar-benar sendirian di sana.

"Halooooo. Apa ada orang lain di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Seseorang jawab aku!"

'_Tidak._'

Kurapika tersentak. Ia menoleh untuk mencari asal suara tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri di sana.

"Kau siapa? Aku tahu ada orang lain di sini. Kalau tidak, kenapa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Kurapika lagi.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Karena merasa kesal ia berteriak lagi, "Kau siapa?!"

Akhirnya terdengarlah suara bariton yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Sayangnya, suara itu tidak memberikan jawaban yang ingin di dengar oleh Kurapika.

'_Aku adalah aku yang ada padaku._'

"Hentikan! Jangan membuatku takut! Tunjukkan dirimu sekarang!" bentak Kurapika pada suara itu. Ia merasa bodoh sudah berteriak pada suara yang ia tidak ketahui.

Hening lagi. Itu membuat Kurapika semakin merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia harus memerdulikan suara gila itu? Ah, sepertinya kepalanya mulai tidak beres. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, lebih baik aku pergi saja."

'_Pergilah, dia memanggilmu._'

Kurapika tersentak. Ia mengamati sekitarnya dan menemukan dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia yakin kalau ia sudah terbangun sekarang. Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, ia mendengar suara ibunya. Dengan geram ia melemparkan bantalnya ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau selalu benar?" kata Kurapika dengan gusar. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu dan menemui ibunya.

-OoO-

Kurapika berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang perlu ia bawa untuk liburannya besok. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk liburannya. Memang sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan sedikit liburan mengingat bagaimana sibuknya ia bekerja selama ini. Gadis itu sedikit bersyukur karena pamannya juga bekerja di tempat yang sama. Kalau tidak, ia pasti tidak diberi izin untuk berlibur bersama teman-temannya.

Kurapika menutup tasnya. "Selesai! Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk liburan besok."

'_Handuk_'

Gadis itu langsung memeriksa kembali isi tasnya, dan mendapati kalau ia lupa memasukkan handuk ke dalam tasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

Sudah seminggu ini Kurapika terus mendengar suara asing itu bergema di kepalanya. Awalnya memang terasa menyebalkan dan mengganggu, tapi lama kelamaan suara itu malah membantunya dalam banyak hal. Bahkan terkadang berperan sebagai pengingatnya. Ia menjadi yakin, siapa pun itu 'dia' pasti bukan orang yang jahat. Hanya saja, sampai saat ini Kurapika masih tidak bisa memastikan siapa pemilik suara asing itu.

"Baju apa yang sebaiknya kupakai besok? Yang berwarna putih atau biru?"

'_Biru_'

"Ya, sebaiknya aku memakai yang biru. Aku bingung, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukan identitasmu."

Kurapika terdiam menunggu jawaban namun suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. "Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu. Lebih baik aku istirahat saja."

Jemari Kurapika menekan tombol lampu dan mematikannya. Setelah mematikan lampu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

'_Selamat malam_'

-OoO-

"Kurapika! Ayo cepat bangun. Killua sudah menunggumu."

Mata birunya terbuka saat mendengar teriakan ibunya. Ketika Kurapika menoleh, ia melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Mungkin ia sudah terlambat. Ah, tidak. Dia memang sudah terlambat. Seharusnya dia bangun lebih cepat pagi ini. Dengan terburu-buru Kurapika melompat dari tempat tidurnya, dan langsung bersiap-siap. Kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian, gadis pirang itu sudah siap untuk segera berlibur. Ia membawa tasnya keluar dan langsung disambut oleh kehadiran pemuda berambut perak yang pasti sudah sangat ia kenali.

"Hai paman," sapa Kurapika.

"Hai. Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?" tanya Killua. Ia langsung menawarkan diri untuk membawakan semua barang-barang Kurapika ke dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih."

Kurapika berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di sana ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berbicara. Keduanya tampak sangat serius hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kurapika.

"Ibu, ayah."

Kedua orang tuanya menoleh serentak dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Y-ya? Maaf kami tidak menyadari kehadiranmu."

Kurapika mengernyit. "Apa ibu masih juga khawatir? Tenang saja, kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Lagi pula saat ini aku pergi bersama Killua, pamanku sendiri. Apa ibu tidak percaya juga padanya?"

Kedua orang tuanya masih terdiam sampai Killua muncul di ambang pintu. "Apa kau sudah siap, Kurapika? Kalau sudah, kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Kita mungkin masih bisa menyusul mereka."

"Ayah, ibu. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Kurapika mengikuti Killua meninggalkan rumah dan langsung masuk ke mobil. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, kini mereka sudah melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi di jalan. Sesekali mereka bercanda kecil sekedar memecah keheningan. Malang, keheningan itu pada akhirnya tercipta juga. Dalam keheningan itu, Kurapika kembali mendengar suara misterius yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Gadis itu baru sadar kalau suara itu belum ia dengarkan sejak pagi.

'_Kau akan tahu_'

"Apa yang akan ku ketahui?" tanya Kurapika dengan cepat.

Killua melirik Kurapika sekilas. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu kemana kita akan pergi, bukan?"

'_Sebelumnya maafkan aku_'

Kurapika terpaksa mendenguskan napas sebal karena pada akhirnya ia juga tetap tidak dapat mendapatkan informasi apa-apa. Ia kembali berada dalam situasi yang sangat membosankan. Karena situasi dan kondisinya yang kurang begitu menguntungkan, Kurapika jatuh tertidur. Yang ia ingat hanya suara keras yang ia dengar dan ia mendengar suara misterius itu meminta maaf berkali-kali kepadanya.

-OoO-

Ketika Kurapika membuka matanya, ia tidak lagi berada di dalam mobil. Apakah Killua yang membawanya kemari? Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, Kurapika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu ia melihat kesekelilingnya, ia sudah berada di sebuah kamar besar yang terlihat asing baginya.

"Kurapika sudah bangun!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Kurapika menoleh pelan-pelan. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenali di sana. Mereka tersenyum gembira saat melihat Kurapika. Kurapika sangat yakin kalau ia tidak hilang ingatan. Kalau memang ia kehilangan ingatannya, ia tidak akan mungkin mengingat namanya sendiri. Tapi ia sangat yakin kalau ia tidak mengenal orang-orang itu. Tapi, kenapa orang-orang itu bisa mengenalinya?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Senang sekali kami bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Mungkin sudah setahun kami semua tidak bertemu denganmu," ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Jangan membuatnya terkejut, Neon. Dia baru saja sadar."

Seorang gadis berambut ungu membantu Kurapika untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Sejak kecelakaan tahun lalu kau langsung menghilang dari studio. Kami hanya mendapatkan surat pengunduran dirimu."

"Hah? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kapan aku pernah mengundurkan diri? Studio?"

"Ya, takdir membawa kita bertemu kembali dengan cara yang kurang baik," kata yang lainnya sambil tersenyum lirih. "Kenapa kita harus bertemu karena kecelakaan? Sangat tidak adil."

Gadis berambut merah muda kembali berbicara, "Kalau tidak salah, tahun lalu Kurapika juga kecelakaan pada hari yang sama dengan hari ini. Kalau tidak salah itu hari ulang tahunnya."

"Di mana Killua?" tanya Kurapika sekali lagi. Kali ini ia berharap agar orang-orang ini tidak mengabaikannya.

"Oh, apa dia kekasihmu? Kupikir dia akan segera kembali. Dia tidak akan pergi untuk selamanya lagi."

Kurapika merasa bodoh untuk sesaat, karena sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang ini. Dengan ragu, akhirnya ia mulai bertanya.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami teman-temanmu. Kami bekerja bersamamu di studio. Kau penyiar yang hebat, Kurapika. Kami akan selalu menerimamu kembali kalau kau bersedia."

-OoO-

Liburan Kurapika berubah menjadi sebuah reuni yang menyenangkan. Gadis itu mengetahui setitik kisah di balik kisah hidupnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia pernah bekerja sebagai penyiar.

"Menurutmu kenapa ibu tidak pernah bercerita mengenai masa laluku?" gumam Kurapika. Matanya menangkap warna biru langit dari balkon kamarnya.

Gadis itu menunggu beberapa lama untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari suara misterius itu. Angin membelai wajahnya, memainkan helai-helai rambutnya. Kurapika lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk merapikan rambutnya kembali. Ia yakin kalau suara misterius itu tidak ingin membalas pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berbicara? Apa karena pertanyaanku kurang penting?"

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Baiklah. Itu terserah padamu saja. Tapi aku sangat kesepian."

Kurapika tidak dapat mendengar suara apa-apa lagi selain suara angin yang bertiup, menerbangkan beberapa daun. Suara itu ternyata memang tidak ingin membalasnya sama sekali. Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari selama ia berlibur. Namun tidak sekalipun menemukan masa dimana ia bisa mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau diam?! Kalau kau memang nyata tunjukkan dirimu! Beri aku satu kata yang menggambarkan dirimu!"

Sekali lagi, Kurapika tidak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Kau mau membuat aku seakan-akan sedang berimajinasi? Aku belum gila! Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Selalu melindungiku. Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam seperti ini?"

Kurapika mulai frustasi. Dalam kekalutannya, ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Namun bedanya, kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar lagi. Suara itu berbisik dengan lembut.

'_Gudang_'

Merasa penasaran dengan kata kunci yang diberikan oleh suara misterius itu, Kurapika langsung meninggalkan kamarnya dan berlari ke gudang. Sesampainya ia di sana, yang ia lihat hanya tumpukan-tumpukan barang yang sudah tua dan berdebu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gudang? Tidak ada apa-apa di sini."

Kurapika menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk fokus, tapi tidak dapat mendengarkan suara apapun.

"Kau mau aku kemari? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

'_Mencari_'

Sambil mendesahkan napas berat, gadis itu mulai mencari sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Setelah mencari selama berjam-jam, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kotak berisi pakaian dan foto. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, dan Kurapika tahu foto-foto itu bukanlah foto lama yang ia temui sebelumnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah kaset yang terselip di antara pakaian-pakaian tersebut.

Ia memutuskan untuk membawa kotak itu ke kamarnya. Kurapika memasukkan kaset itu ke DVD playernya lalu segera menghamburkan isi kotak itu di lantai kamarnya. Ia melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama seseorang di sana. Ia sedang tersenyum dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, sementara warna matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ya, mereka tampak sangat akrab. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu?

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab, Kurapika mendengar suara misterius itu lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat jelas. Namun suara itu tidak lagi terdengar di kepalanya. Kurapika menoleh dan melihat layar televisinya.

'_Hai, Kurapika._'

Perhatian gadis pirang itu kini tertuju pada layar televisinya. Kini ia melihat dengan jelas wujud asli dari pemilik suara misterius itu, meski tidak secara langsung.

'_Aku membuat video ini beberapa hari sebelum liburan kita nanti. Rencananya, aku ingin kau yang lebih dulu mendengar lagu ciptaanku sebelum mereka menjadikan laguku sebagai karya cipta mereka._'

Gadis itu terdiam mendengarkan lantunan musik disertai dengan lagu yang di bawakan oleh pemuda itu. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir di pipinya ketika ia mendengar lagu tersebut.

'_**Aku adalah aku yang ada padaku. Meski pun kau sudah tahu di mana sesungguhnya aku berada, bahkan meski pun dunia memisahkan kita. Aku tetaplah aku.**_'

-OoO-

"I know i'm not really alone. From the first time, i feel someone keep his eyes on me. Like a guardian. The special one. Dear my prince who always be in the shadow, when will you show up in front of me? Or... do you want me to find you? Cause i will... And i won't let you stay in the shadow again. Just stay in my life." -Ant-

_**"Kesempatan tidak hanya dicari tetapi juga diciptakan."**_

THE END

-OoO-

A/n : Buhahaha. Terima kasih sudah mau membuang-buang waktu membaca fic maksa ini. Fic ini diperuntukkan untuk IFA HxH. Merasa prihatin(?) review! Whahhaha. *kubur kaleng*


End file.
